The House Always Wins
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En este Casino hay mucho más para ganar que una simple partida de Blackjack a tres garzas. Sobre todo después de haberse pasado más de dos años alejada de la persona que uno ama y desea con pasión.


**The House Always Wins**

Nami no podía evitar la amplia, y satisfecha, sonrisa que estaban regalando sus labios ante la gran racha, si así se le podía llamar a la habilidad innata que poseía en todo juego de azar— a pesar de que el recuerdo de su derrota total ante Zenny, actualmente un cabrero por muy prestamista de kaizoku que fuera en el pasado. Por supuesto que ella no consideraba el ajedrez como un juego de azar—. Además de que la satisfacción podía decirse que era doble debido a quienes eran sus rivales, aunque estos no fueran los que se habían encontrado nada más entrar en el desierto de Arabasta, seguían teniendo esa misma actitud mafiosa y ladrona— por la que no podía evitar mostrar respeto, siempre que no traten de engañarles, por supuesto.

¿Por qué no podían tener más días como este en el que no tienen que meterse en problemas a la primera ocasión que se les presente? Ella estaba disfrutando de la noche como el resto de sus nakama lo hacían en otras salas del Casino Blue Moon, aunque solamente tuviera a la vista a dos de ellos. Su sonrisa se tornó más cálida.

_Me pregunto por qué somos tan reticentes a tomar lo que queremos incluso siendo quienes somos, ¿no se supone que así es la manera de actuar de los kaizoku?_

Sus ojos pasaron de sus nakama a la copa de vino que tenía a su mano izquierda y recordó que fue la propia Robin quién se la había sugerido. A Nami le gustaba esa cálida sensación que le proporcionaba desde el mismo instante en que el vino besaba sus labios. Besos. Inconscientemente se relamió con suma tranquilidad y placer los labios pasando su ansiosa lengua.

—Muy bien, muchachos. La noche es joven y, a pesar de que ha sido un verdadero placer el ganaros vuestro dinero, debo dar por finalizada la noche, _por lo menos con respecto a este tipo de juego_, y disfrutar del resto de la misma de la única manera que una atractiva muchacha como yo podría hacerlo— el brillo de sus ojos se debatía entre la diversión como la peligrosidad que en ellos se ocultaban. Todo para poder mantener a raya sus sentimientos—. Claro que no podemos irnos sin una última mano, ¿no es cierto, _caballeros_?— añadió Nami con un deje travieso que le acompañaba desde pequeña y no parecía que fuera a abandonarla nunca.

Las tres garzas rumiaron por lo bajo su aceptación a una última mano provocando que Nami sonriera aún más ampliamente. En verdad les estaba haciendo pagar por los crímenes de otros pero, por lo menos, solamente saldrían sin un solo berri encima y su salud totalmente intacta.

Mientras las cartas, de un nuevo mazo, eran barajadas, para luego empezar a repartirlas sobre la mesa, Nami empezó a hablar con una apacible tranquilidad que lograría que incluso un reo a punto de ser ajusticiado empezase hacer planes para un futuro que no iba a tener en este Mundo.

—Puede verse incluso desde esta distancia como sus contenidos, y gráciles, movimientos están siendo controlados por sus sentimientos. Desde que se sentó en esa mesa su mirada se encontró fija sobre el espejo que hay ante ella— Nami hizo deslizar el vino en su copa—. Ha denegado cualquier atención a todos aquellos que se acercaron hasta ella para tratar de lograr algo de su parte. Por supuesto que, de conocer más acerca de su _especialidad_, de seguro que se maldecirían por haberse acercado e intentado algo con ella. Nadie diría que bajo esa fachada tan bien erigida se oculta una verdadera _Reina de Corazones_— dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa.

Las tres garzas se lanzaron unas miradas que pensaron pasaron desapercibidas para Nami. Como si tuviera que estar _atenta_ al juego para llevar las riendas del mismo.

—Hay que ver. Mírala ahí sentada tan tranquila como si no existiese ninguna preocupación en el Mundo que pudiera llegar a afectarla— Nami contuvo una carcajada que trató de brotar de sus labios—. Claro que, para farsante, mucho peor se le da a ese baka de ahí— las garzas no pudieron evitar el volver la mirada para encontrarse, a espaldas suyas, en la barra una figura vestida de verde—. Es de recibo el que piense que nadie se ha fijado en lo que sucede pero, por favor, ¿realmente puede creerse que no me daría cuenta si viajamos todos juntos en un espacio tan reducido? La verdad es que no se les puede negar que son bastante discretos, aunque no estoy tan seguro de si lo hacen a propósito o es una consecuencia de sus maneras de ser. Por supuesto que no ha dicho nada al respecto de dicha relación, pero no porque sea una especie de caballero— un tic nervioso saltó en los ojos de un par de garzas— o se crea que reina en mis dominios. No, lo que sucede es que no tiene imaginación para pensar en maneras para ocultar su relación. Por supuesto que está el detalle de que sea _un_ peligro _mortal_ tratando de alcanzar la cima.

Sus tres rivales sentían como sus plumajes se habían humedecido por el constante sudor que habían empezado a transpirar durante el monólogo de la akage.

—Míralo ahí actuando todo despreocupado cuando puede sentirse las acciones de ella por todo su cuerpo, _realmente se trata de un poder muy útil_, jugando a comprobar cuál es el límite de su aguante— por un instante la mirada de Nami mostró sorpresa que rápidamente quedó oculta por un brillo de maliciosa diversión—. Me parece que alguien le agarró con firmeza su _katana_.

Realmente Nami tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no romper a reír cuando las tres garzas se volvieron, de nuevo, hacia dónde se encontraban Robin y Zoro con tal rapidez que pudo escucharse como les crujió el cuello. ¿Realmente pensaban que serían capaces de ver cómo Robin se encontraba provocándole a Zoro usando sus _brazos fleur_ para acariciar todo su cuerpo? Eso sin contar la mano que había tomado posesión de la entrepierna del kenshi.

_Supongo que tanta meditación hace verdaderos milagros para poder mantener semejante autocontrol de si mismo. Por mi parte ya estaría dando un espectáculo solamente para adultos si alguien me estuviera tocando con tanta intención en mi sexo._

Nami no podía creer que las garzas realmente estuvieran tratando de ver semejante espectáculo. Estamos hablando de Nico Robin y si ella no quiere que algo sea público, a pesar de estar realizándolo en medio de una sala de juego, bueno, en la zona del bar, pues ni aunque te encontrases a un palmo de distancia te darías cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad.

Claro que saberlo estaba logrando que la temperatura de Nami fuera en aumento. No porque fantasease sobre mantener actitudes voyeuristas respecto a sus dos nakama si no porque le hacían pensar en alguien en concreto que… acaba de hacer su aparición. Por lo menos podía escucharse la algarabía que estaba montando.

—Supongo que esto es todo, muchachos— las palabras de Nami volvieron a captar la atención de sus compañeros de juego—. ¿Acabamos ya?

Las tres garzas observaron sus cartas antes de fijar su atención en las dos cartas cubiertas en posesión de la akage. Asintieron tras apostar las pocas fichas que aún les quedaban, o sea que Nami no les había ganado. La palabra clave era _aún_.

Ninguno logró llegar a veintiuno pero tampoco se pasaron ya que lograron un diecinueve como dos veinte. Por lo menos esperaban ganarle esta última mano y resarcirse de todas las derrotas sufridas.

Nami alzó su copa mientras volteó sus dos cartas con un gran gesto de dejadez incluso cuando se reveló que tenía la Reina de Corazones y el As de Picas. Las mismas cartas de las que estuvo hablando y, si no fuera porque en ningún momento acercó sus manos cerca de las cartas, cualquiera podría haber asegurado que tuvo que hacer trampas de algún modo.

Llevándose la copa a sus labios la vació con parsimonia mientras sus tres acompañantes casi se arrancaban las plumas de la rabia que sentían por haber perdido hasta el último berri que llevaban encima.

—Si, no sé lo que me ha pasado— dijo Nami emitiendo un suspiro de resignación—. Supongo que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio.

No podía evitar el sonreír porque, inmersos en sus lamentos, no fueron testigos de cómo Zoro abandonó la barra del bar y se acercó a la mesa dónde se encontraba una tranquila Robin que lo recibió ya de pie. Era sorprendente cómo esos dos podían actuar con tanta naturalidad, y sin mostrar ninguna evidencia de lo que estaba sucediendo bajo las ropas del kenshi, a pesar de que Zoro iba con una completa erección que Robin mantenía en su _mano_ y bien apretada contra el cuerpo del peliverde.

Nami negó con la cabeza al ver como, mientras Robin se permitía una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios, lo único que Zoro mostraba era un ceño fruncido. Claro que con su actitud cotidiana no difería mucho pues pasaba bastante desapercibido. Aunque estaba más que claro de adónde se dirigían en estos momentos. Si, podía ser que Zoro no mostrase ninguna reacción con respecto a Robin, o a su vestuario, en público pero estaba segura que, por la manera en que se encontraba en ocasiones la ropa de Robin, si le afectaba al kenshi.

Solamente fue que entrara en su campo de visión para que Nami sintiera un aumento de la temperatura, y humedad, por todo su cuerpo como, concretamente, entre sus piernas. Ciertamente el que su vestido fuera tan ligero, que la hacía sentirse como si fuera completamente desnuda, era una ventaja como un inconveniente según la situación. En este momento Nami gustaría de estar realmente desnuda y a solas en una habitación con ese estómago sin fondo que tenía como nakama, senchou y único hombre con el que compartir su corazón y su cuerpo.

_Tal vez tuviera la cabeza en otro sitio pero espero que pronto la tenga en uno muy concreto, mientras la suya se encuentre entre mis piernas._

—Oi, Luffy— le llamó captando la atención del pelinegro al instante.

No sabía si reír o darle un buen golpe en la cabeza cuando lo vio buscándola con la mirada por la sala hasta finalmente dar con ella. ¿No se suponía que poseía un buen control del Kenbunshoku Haki? Claro que todo se le olvidó, o decidió dejarlo pasar hasta otro momento, cuando se convirtió en la destinataria de la luminosa sonrisa de Luffy.

—¡Hey, Nami!— le gritaba el pelinegro mientras corría en su dirección.

A diferencia de ella y Robin, que se habían vestido para la ocasión con unos elegantes, y caros, vestidos de noche. Tanto Luffy como Zoro seguían vistiendo sus ropas habituales, haciendo que destacaran en el Casino incluso más que Franky, y eso que este llevaba su tanga puesto. Por lo menos lo lleva puesto, pensó Nami ante la posibilidad de que fuera solamente con la camisa. El resto de sus nakama tuvieron el sentido común de ponerse unas ropas más acordes con el lugar. Aunque solamente Sanji poseía la actitud acorde con el vestuario… bueno, eso hasta que se fijó en las camareras, o en toda croupier con pechos a juego, o cualquier otra chica que hubiera en el local. Ni que decir cuando fueron a ver algunos de los espectáculos.

—Y, por supuesto, no puede faltar la carta más importante— dijo Nami poniéndose en pie y alisando su vestido de una manera que habría mandado a Sanji a tener que realizar una transfusión por una perdida total de sangre—. Kaizoku-ou.

—Shishishishi Nami no veas cuanta…— la atención de Luffy pasó de la akage, que marcaba las curvas de su cuerpo tratando de atraer la atención de su senchou, a las tres garzas allí presentes— no sé por qué pero tengo la impresión de que ya nos hemos visto en otro lugar.

Las garzas no trataron de evitar el reírse ante semejante comentario, y más por la cara de _concentración_ que puso Luffy al tiempo que ignoraba las insinuaciones por parte de Nami.

Un grave error.

—¡Sois vosotros!

Eso fue lo último que escucharon antes de despertarse unas quince horas más tarde en la enfermería que había en el Casino. Principalmente porque Nami les _sugirió_ que tendrían menos contratiempos que si los llevaran al hospital más cercano. Eso y porque, a diferencia de las tres garzas, Nami y el resto de Mugiwara eran clientes del Casino, con unas buenas habitaciones a su cuenta. ¿En qué podían gastarse si no unos berries extras _adquiridos_ de aquellos kaizoku que pretendieron mandarlos a pique?

Nami ni se molestó en aclararle la situación a Luffy. Sobre todo no cuando se le veía tan fogoso con ese aura de confrontación que se le ponía en ocasiones como esta. Y pensar que ella en el pasado siempre le estaba pidiendo que no se dedicara a actuar imprudentemente metiéndose en peleas. Ahora no podía esperar a que sucediera para sentir como su excitación iba en aumento. Lo malo era el no poder _desahogarse_ luego con Luffy y quedarse con las ganas hasta que fuera la hora de dormir.

—Recoge las fichas para cambiarlas.

—La verdad es que no sé cómo es que no te aburres— le dijo Luffy mientras usaba su mugiwaraboushi para guardar las fichas—. Si por lo menos los juegos fueran divertidos.

—Cuantas más fichas, más berries. ¿Cómo podría aburrirme al conseguir dinero con tanta facilidad? Además de que este simple pellizco— unos veinte mil berries— será para pagar el servicio de habitaciones de esta noche en mi cuarto.

—¿Y para los demás?— se quejó Luffy viendo como el cajero hacía el cambio de fichas por berries que le entregó a Nami, junto a una amable sonrisa que fue totalmente ignorada por la akage cuyos ojos brillaban felices ante su nueva adquisición monetaria.

—Ya os entregué vuestra parte para que pudierais gastarlo como quisierais en el Casino— le recordó Nami mientras le clavaba su índice acusadoramente en el pecho del pelinegro.

_Un pecho firme y deliciosamente suculento._

—Pero solamente me duró para unas cuantas raciones de niku— nadie diría que este muchacho que hacía pucheros fuera un kaizoku con una recompensa por su cabeza de cuatrocientos millones de berries—. Si no fuera por toda esa comida gratis que me mostró Sanji antes de que le perdiera de vista, estoy seguro que ahora estaría muerto de hambre.

La mente de Nami no estaba para escuchar el desvalijamiento por parte de Luffy de todos los buffets del Casino si no que estaba sintiendo como su excitación no hacía si no ir en aumento con sólo haber nombrado en cuento estaba tasada la cabeza de Luffy.

_¡Cuatrocientos millones! Siento como si pudiera tener un orgasmo solamente en pensar que estoy con alguien con semejante cartel._

—Luffy. Podrías acompañarme a mi cuarto y así aprovecharte del servicio de habitaciones a cargo de este dinero.

Los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron al instante.

—¡En serio! Arigatou, Nami.

Y, antes de que pudiera ser impedido, Luffy abrazó a Nami mientras seguía agradeciéndole tanta generosidad por su parte. No tardó mucho, incluso viniendo de alguien como Luffy, en darse cuenta de que Nami se había quedado toda estática y no se movía ni un ápice. Se dio cuenta de su error y se separó con mucho cuidado de Nami. La akage parecía estar viéndole fijamente o, en su lugar, con la mirada perdida en su dirección. Su cabello, que hasta ahora lo llevaba recogido, se encontraba suelto de una manera libre y salvaje parejo al nombre de su propietaria con esas ondas.

—¡No pretendía abrazarte!— se disculpó Luffy antes de darse cuenta de que no eran las palabras correctas—. Quiero decir, si que quería pero no de esa manera. Ya sabes que yo… bueno, ella siempre repetía eso pero yo no…

Antes de que Nami pudiera decir o hacer algo, y para su sorpresa, Luffy volvió a abrazarla de manera que la inmovilizó por completo. Claro que también le ayudó el que le hablara al oído o, si así lo prefieres, le susurró de manera que su voz sonaba con cierto tono profundo que logró hacerla estremecer por completo. Con cierta chispeante sensación en su sexo.

—No te enfades conmigo por abrazarte— y lo de enfadarse lo decía en serio conociendo cómo se las gastaba la akage cuando su paciencia se veía superada.

—¿Quién diría que el mismo valiente que arrasó con los tres Bastiones del Sekai Seifu tiembla por el simple hecho de no saber si hace bien al abrazarme?— fue el turno de Nami de susurrarle al oído de Luffy.

Ya le había dejado claro, a su estilo, lo que pensaba acerca de su tiempo con las Kuja, y hasta dónde se encontraban los límites que uno podía tener con sus tomodachi o nakama. Sobre todo si estamos hablando de incontables mujeres que no quieren nada más que tocarle el cuerpo a uno. Y, si ese uno es Luffy, los límites para Nami son inquebrantables.

—No tiemblo por miedo— le replicó Luffy afianzando su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Nami y logrando un suspiro de sorpresa por su parte.

Las fiestas de los mugiwara resultan unos lugares en dónde rememorar todo tipo de situaciones por mucho que uno hubiera pensado que habría sido mejor que siguieran siendo secretos. Uno de estos surgió a la luz, y a oídos de Nami, durante la celebración en Thriller Bark y le afectaba directamente a la akage.

—¿Yo creía que había que tener mucho valor para acercárseme?— el tono de Nami, controlado, no lo hacía si no más peligroso y te obligaba a ser más consciente de tus movimientos posteriores.

Algunos gustan de vivir despreocupados con su futuro.

—Dije que había que tener mucho valor para casarse contigo, Nami.

Estaban tan cerca que Nami creía poder llegar a delinear la cicatriz en el pecho de Luffy con sus pezones erectos a través de su delicado vestido, que aún no había sido rasgado por los mismos. Sentía como si en cualquier momento pudiera ahogarse en el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Luffy… a no ser que en realidad fuera el olor de toda la meshi que se había comido durante toda la noche.

—¿Aún quieres ir a mi cuarto para abusar del Servicio de Habitaciones?— Nami estaba algo avergonzada por el tono tan forzado en el que se escuchaba su voz pero no podía evitarlo. La cercanía de Luffy era lo que tenía.

—Quiero ir contigo a tu cuarto, Nami— la akage sintió como si perdiera todo contacto con la realidad, aunque regresó rápidamente al sentir como se le clavaba aquella erección—. Ya los llamaremos luego cuando necesitemos recuperar fuerzas.

Estaba segura de que su rostro se camuflaría a la perfección con su larga melena de lo ruborizado que debía encontrarse y que sentía por la manera en que ardían sus mejillas.

No eran más de veinte metros los que los separaban del ascensor más cercano pero cada paso parecía ser realizado en cámara lenta. Principalmente porque Nami era totalmente consciente, ¿y cómo no serlo?, de que Luffy, aunque se había desenroscado de su cuerpo, aún mantenía un brazo en la cintura de la akage.

Necesitaba una distracción cuanto antes.

—¿Y los demás?

Solamente fueron tres palabras pero casi se ahogó con ellas al tener perdido su aliento o más bien en evaporándose por culpa de las altas temperaturas en las que su cuerpo se encontraba.

—Fueron a ver un espectáculo— Nami se sorprendió al notar cierta molestia en el tono de voz de Luffy.

—¿Todos? ¿Y qué pasó para ponerte de este humor?— era más sencillo el poder hablar si mantenía la vista en un punto fijo en el horizonte y tratar de no notar como aquellos dedos se movían según las sensaciones que estuviera sintiendo Luffy.

—Salvo Zoro que desapareció de pronto. Los demás dijeron que debió perderse por ahí— _¿perderse en dónde uno quiere estar, realmente es perderse?_—. Dijeron que iríamos a ver un espectáculo. ¡Un espectáculo!— le recordó como si no lo hubiera dicho dos veces antes—. Y yo me había hecho tantas ilusiones en ver cosas divertidas, o animales haciendo cosas divertidas, para que al final solamente se tratase de un montón de mujeres medio vestidas. Ni siquiera cuándo Franky se subió al escenario mejoró el _espectáculo_.

_Y para luego que digan que es baka_, pensó Nami, _aunque peor lo debieron pasar esas chicas con Franky en el escenario. Bueno, los espectadores más que un espectáculo se quedaron con el culo de ese hentai_. Se había referido a mujeres medio vestidas cuando lo normal habría sido decir mujeres medio desnudas. Por lo menos estaba claro que, a base de mucha insistencia, y algunos golpes bien dados, Luffy estaba aprendiendo a como actuar para no irritar a Nami. Aunque, como se ha visto, en algunos momentos se le escapa algo que puede provocar un severo daño. Y no solamente a su propia persona.

—¿Tan aburrido era?— logró preguntarle manteniendo bajo control una furia contenida que ya desataría luego con aquellos, en esta ocasión así era, baka.

—Resulta muy aburrido. La verdad es que no sé que tanto con querer ver mujeres casi desnudas si es que luego de ver a una ya las has visto a todas— el tono de Luffy era de actual aburrimiento sobre el tema y Nami no entendía como se podía compaginar con la manera en que la había abrazado, o con esa erección que le había clavado.

—¿Todas?

Lo dijo con tan poca voz que le sorprendió el que Luffy la hubiera escuchado.

—Tú no es que andes medio desnuda por ahí normalmente— algo que de seguro Sanji se atrevería a rebatir, por lo menos con la intención de que así fuera a partir de ahora.

—¿Entonces no te importaría irte ahora con esa de ahí porque se encuentra vestida?— una vez más el peligro se hizo notar en la voz de Nami.

—No— Luffy se volvió ante Nami pero sin abandonar el lugar que mantenía su mano en la cintura de la akage. Justo se detuvieron ante las puertas del ascensor—. Sé con quién quiero estar.

Y, antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto a sus palabras, Nami fue silenciada por el simple gesto por parte de Luffy colocándole su mugiwaraboushi en la cabeza. Ciertamente le sentaba bien con esa melena akage brotando bajo el mugiwaraboushi.

—Mis tesoros.

Luffy retrocedió al interior del ascensor hasta que chocó contra la pared a su espalda y, antes de estirar su brazo para pulsar el número de su planta, tuvo que echarles una _mirada_ a unas personas que se acercaban al ascensor y que pronto decidieron buscarse otro.

—Cinco, cinco, tres, siete— le dijo Nami hablándole contra el pecho de Luffy pero este la escuchó y pulsó el botón de la planta correcta.

El murmullo del ascensor era lo único que podía escucharse y Nami empezó a lamentarse el haber quedado en esta postura. Eso fue hasta que sintió como Luffy le alzó el rostro, apoyando su mano bajo la barbilla de la akage, haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen. Luego fueron sus labios quienes lo hicieron.

El trayecto en ascensor no duró mucho pero fue suficiente intenso para que Nami sopesase el bloquearlo, de la misma manera en que noqueó el den den mushi de vigilancia, y gozar allí mismo del cuerpo y alma de Luffy. Y el sentir esa misma necesidad por parte del pelinegro no hacía si no que se lo pensase totalmente en serio y no como una futura experiencia para contarle a Robin durante sus tiempos de compras. Era tan difícil el tratar de resistirse porque no era que fuese una acción, o situación, muy habitual para encontrarse, o realizar, con Luffy.

¿Cómo pensar coherentemente mientras Luffy la besaba con las mismas ganas con las que come niku? Y si a eso le sumas como sus manos se deslizaron hasta su trasero en dónde se sujetaron firmemente a sus nalgas al tiempo que mantenía sus cuerpos pegados uno contra el otro.

_La tiene tan dura, tan a punto… que es una suerte el que mis piernas estén a punto de sucumbir porque quedaría justo… a pedir de boca._

Solamente la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera ver, aunque solamente fuera una pequeña parte, por mucho que cierta parte de pequeña no tenía nada, de la persona que era tan importante para ella lograba impedirla que ya tuviera a Luffy completamente desnudo ante ella y presto para que gozasen.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta señalada obligando a la pareja de mugiwara el cambiar su postura, haciendo que las manos de Luffy, bajo el vestido de Nami, liberasen aquellas prietas nalgas. Claro que, al separarse, la akage fue testigo de que la grandeza de Luffy era muy notable… y visible.

_¡Oh, Kami! Si soy una buena chica entonces, ¿por qué me estás probando de una manera tan cruel?_

La erección de Luffy marcaba un enorme bulto en sus pantalones dejando claro el momento de excitación en el que se encontraba. Claro que eso no le importaría nada a Nami si no fuera porque se podían escuchar voces en el pasillo. Por eso mismo hizo lo único que su cabeza pudo pensar en ese momento.

Cubrió aquella erección con su propio cuerpo.

¿Una buena idea? Dependiendo del momento en que se preguntase porque, si bien ahora la erección de Luffy no era visible, Nami tuvo que reprimir el primero de muchos gemidos de placer al sentir como el miembro duro de Luffy estaba apretado con firmeza contra su trasero. Y debían recorrer unos diez metros hasta llegar ante la puerta de su cuarto— no es que compartiesen cuarto. Eso es algo que Sanji no permitiría nunca, a no ser que estos dos anunciasen, y formalizasen, su situación como pareja ante el resto de sus nakama. Pero tanto Nami como Robin poseían habitaciones propias y, a pesar de ciertas protestas por parte de algunos de sus nakama, tanto Sanji, con la esperanza de poder hacerles una visita nocturna, que nunca se daría, como la peligrosa mirada dada por Nami dejaron clara la postura final. Y el acuerdo de todos. Bueno, salvo Zoro que ni siquiera escuchó sobre el problema dado que le daba igual dónde pudiera dormir cada uno; mientras no tuviera que compartir cuarto con Sanji, por supuesto. El rubio no podía estar más de acuerdo en ese punto.

Cada paso era una tortura. Vale, cierto que era placentera pero, aún así, seguía siendo una tortura. A la que no ayudaba el que Luffy hubiera entrelazado sus brazos sobre la cintura de la akage e impedir que sus cuerpos pudieran separarse lo más mínimo. Si, cada paso resultaba tortuoso haciendo que se intensificase el rubor de su rostro como el que mordiese con mayor fuerza el interior de su labio inferior para ahogar cualquier gemido.

Las sensaciones, las imágenes que estas provocaban en la mente de Nami, no hacían si no que su deseo se disparase hasta su punto más álgido haciéndola llegar a temer el que pudiera tener un orgasmo allí mismo. Lo que le faltaría para rematar ese momento sería el que le obligasen a pagar la limpieza de la moqueta del pasillo porque sabía que sería mucho más que un húmedo orgasmo. ¡Sería una tormenta! De bajas presiones pero altas pasiones.

Por muy poco no dio un grito agradecido en el momento en que llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Pero si que emitió un gemido cuando se le escapó la llave y tuvo que agacharse ligeramente para cogerla al vuelo. Casi parecía como si pudiera escuchar moviéndose los cuellos de los allí presentes en su dirección lentamente. Por eso creyó que le dio tiempo para abrir la puerta y entrar en el cuarto antes de que pudieran verla en semejante postura. Si es que parecía que Luffy la estuviera penetrando por detrás y, con el gemido dado, muchos pensarían que no se tratase de una imposibilidad.

Una vez a salvo en el interior del cuarto de cualquier mirada indiscreta, Nami apoyó su frente contra la puerta. Solamente para recibir un recordatorio de lo que había sucedido hace apenas unos segundos antes en el pasillo al volver a sentir aquella erección clavándose contra cierta parte de su cuerpo que se sentía expectante para que dejaran de provocarla y actuasen de una vez.

A pesar de todas las ganas que tenía de frotar su trasero contra la erección de Luffy y llevarlo por los mismos caminos de la locura por los que ella transitaba, Nami logró poseer las fuerzas necesarias para girar sobre el agarre que el pelinegro mantenía sobre su cintura y quedar cara a cara con él. Se reclinó contra la puerta mientras se dedica a observar aquellos profundos ojos oscuros que miraban para ella con una intensidad, y necesidad, que estaba a punto de convertir sus piernas en gelatina haciendo que terminase en el suelo.

Su rostro, que se había encontrado oculto por la sombra proporcionada por el mugiwaraboushi, ahora se encontraba totalmente visible al verse levantado por apoyarse contra la puerta.

¿Desde cuándo aquellos ojos podían resultar tan atrayentes? No era capaz de recordar el primer momento en que ver para ellos empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago, y ardor en su sexo.

—Luffy…

Fue el escuchar su nombre dicho con tanta contención como si temiera el perder el aliento que le hizo acercar su rostro al de la akage cuyos labios terminaron por ser cubiertos por los de Luffy. Eran demasiado apetecibles y tiernos a la vista como delicados y dulces al ser besados.

Daba gracias porque Luffy no hubiera atacado sus labios con fiereza porque no estaba muy segura de haber podido mantener el equilibrio, y la consciencia. Aunque el ser besada con delicadeza le permitía poder disfrutar y poder recrearse en los besos no hacía si no convertirse en una gran acumulación de delicioso placer que empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

Nami liberaba suspiros de placer mientras los besos de Luffy bajaron por su cuello, en dónde se recrearon sobre sus palpitantes arterias y venas, antes de cruzar su clavícula en donde el _hambre_ del pelinegro le obligó a darle un mordisco que la hizo gemir. Las manos de Luffy subieron por aquellos brazos, aunque sin olvidarse de la parte de la espalda descubierta para sus caricias, de manera que al llegar a los hombros se encontraron con que los labios ya habían empezado a cubrirlos de besos.

Beso a beso la akage fue consciente por el camino que seguían los labios de Luffy y por eso abrió sus ojos, cerrados para disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones, para poder ver como la lengua le abría un húmedo camino a los labios por el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Si había algo de lo que era totalmente consciente era que no se vestía, ni elegía su vestuario, pensando en los demás o en llamar la atención, si no en cómo se sentiría llevando dicha ropa. Si le gusta pues la lleva sin importarle nada más. El mundo debería estar contento de que le gustase llevar ropa sensual y reveladora. Como este vestido primaveral de tallo largo pero que dejaba a sus piernas respirar con un largo corte lateral. Pero, sobre todo, con un tremendo escote que hacía una apuesta segura la posibilidad de que se le escapasen sus pechos de tan delicado control. Lamentablemente para dichos jugadores, Nami tenía un buen control de todas las partes de su cuerpo aunque, en estos momentos, estaba más que dispuesto a dejar dicho control en manos, y otros miembros, de Luffy.

Los besos recorrieron el nacimiento de sus senos, logrando erizarle la piel, al tiempo que ligeros dedos acariciaban el contorno de los mismos atreviéndose a provocar a sus pezones que se pusieron erectos casi al instante. Unos pezones que resaltaban en tan delicado tela y parecían amenazar con rasgarlo.

Un suspiro gozoso brotó de los labios de Nami cuando una mano se cerró sobre uno de aquellos generosos pechos mientras que la otra volvió a repetir la ascensión de regreso al cuello de la akage.

Tan perdida estaba en los besos que Luffy le estaba ofreciendo, y las caricias que se turnaban sobre ambos pechos, que Hermione no fue consciente de cómo aquella otra mano deshizo el nudo, que mantenía el vestido sobre su cuerpo, que se encontraba en la parte posterior de su cuello. Incluso llegó a confundir la caricia de la tela al deslizarse por su piel con una de las muchas caricias dadas por Luffy. Eso fue hasta que el descenso se detuvo gracias a la mano que se encontraba cerrada sobre el pecho derecho de Nami.

Al bajar la mirada se percató del estado de su vestido y cómo su pecho izquierdo se encontraba a la vista. Alzó su rostro, con ligeros tintes de rubor en las mejillas, para encontrarse con una traviesa, y divertida, sonrisa en labios de Luffy. Unos labios que le impidieron tomar la palabra al posarse sobre los de la akage en un nuevo, e intenso, beso.

Nami entrelazó sus brazos en torno al cuello de Luffy mientras este llevó primero su mano libre a la cintura de la akage antes de moviera la otra siguiendo aquella misma acción. De manera que, a pesar de que ahora el vestido se deslizó dejando el torso de Nami a la vista, este no pudo seguir hasta acabar en el suelo al ser detenido por el abrazo que Luffy había formado en la cintura de la akage.

Mientras bebían de los labios del otro, Luffy la alzó lo suficiente para no tener que arrastrarla y los dirigió, en teoría, hacia el dormitorio pero en el camino se topó con el sofá que los detuvo. Y casi estuvieron a punto de caer sobre el mismo, lo que habría dejado a Luffy sobre una medio desnuda Nami en vez de encontrarse de pie ante una sentada Nami en topless.

Desde su posición en uno de los brazos del sofá, Nami recorrió el cuerpo del pelinegro con su mirada, seguido de sus manos, desde la cintura ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello. Le encantaba la manera en que se encontraban trabajados los músculos de Luffy pero no pudo evitar que sus dedos se movieran con mayor delicadeza cuando pasaron sobre aquella cicatriz en medio de su pecho. Cuando sus manos llegaron hasta el cuello de Luffy se puso en pie y, al tiempo que su vestido terminó en el suelo, Nami hizo lo propio con el chaleco que también terminó a los pies de Luffy.

Con gran ternura acarició la mejilla de Nami haciendo que ella se frotase cual dorobou neko mientras le ofrecía una cálida sonrisa que no hacía creer el que se pudiera encontrar llevando solamente un tanga culotte de encaje anaranjado y sus stilettos comprados para esta noche, sin olvidar esas dos perlas que eran sus pendientes. Si, en realidad podía decirse que seguía llevando mucho encima. Aunque bien distribuido. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba de su vestuario era el mugiwaraboushi que cubría su cabello akage con sus ondas que caían sobre su espalda.

La muestra de hasta dónde llegaban sus sentimientos por ella.

—¿Recordaste algún chiste de Brook?— le preguntó Luffy enarcando una ceja confundido al ver cómo Nami se reía por lo bajo.

—Como si tuvieran la menor gracia— le respondió haciendo rodar los ojos—. Me preguntaba si, cuando le devuelvas el mugiwaraboushi a Shanks, le contarás que hicimos el amor mientras lo llevaba puesto— la pícara sonrisa de Nami inflamaba el deseo de Luffy, aunque no le ayudaba con su cabeza.

—Pero es que eso no lo hemos hecho, Nami— la condescendencia de Luffy, y la manera en cómo negaba con la cabeza, habrían irritado a Nami en el pasado pero ahora no hacía más que reafirmar sus sentimientos por él. No hay otra respuesta a por qué no le hubiera golpeado ante semejante respuesta. Por muchos años que pasasen y hubiera madurado siempre hay cosas que nunca cambian.

—Lo sé.

Y a continuación Nami se encontraba besándole como si sus besos fueran el aliento que la mantenía con vida. Algo que podría acabar por resultar cierto por la manera en que los reclamaban.

No necesitaba ningún espejo para darse cuenta que, al separar sus labios, sus mejillas debían brillar con el rubor causado por su deseo. Si, el mismo rubor que se asomaba en las mejillas de Luffy.

—Pero lo haremos— la media sonrisa de Nami era traviesa y maliciosa que se sumaba al deslizamiento que hacía con su índice sobre aquella tableta tan bien formada que eran los abdominales de Luffy—. Me has estado mirando a la cara— le dijo la akage.

Luffy se mostró confundido ante aquella afirmación que no pregunta.

—¿Dónde tendría que estar mirando?— le preguntó sin entender a qué podía estar refiriéndose.

La sonrisa de Nami dejó atrás toda malicia para ser formada sólo por afecto, ternura y… amor. Volvió a besarlo. Solamente un beso pero en el cuál le ofrecía todos sus sentimientos por él.

—Ha sido lo más bonito que me han dicho— le aseguró Nami al finalizar el beso.

Luffy la miraba sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo podía decir que una pregunta, **su pregunta**, pudiera ser _lo más bonito que le hubieran dicho_? ¿Es qué no se acuerda de todo lo que le lleva dicho hasta el día de hoy Sanji?

—Aunque, visto de otro modo, también puede ser el comentario menos varonil que me han dicho.

Ahora estaba metiéndose con Luffy por la condescendencia de su voz y el suspiro forzado que dio al final.

_¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?_

—¿Realmente piensas qué me cuido tanto para tener este cuerpo tan perfectamente sexy y atractivo para que sea ignorado por, aunque solamente sea, una sola persona, Luffy?— con ciertas reticencias Luffy negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro de alivia al ver que, en esta ocasión, o había errado en su respuesta—. Claro que no lo hago. Así que, ahora mismo, harás algo al respecto, Luffy.

El pelinegro seguía mirando a Nami a la cara antes de buscar con su mirada por los alrededores, haber si encontraba algo o alguien que le dijera qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora según lo dicho por su nakama.

Nami sintió compasión por él y le cogió de la mano haciendo que su atención regresara nuevamente a ella.

—Aquí yo me encuentro prácticamente desnuda, Luffy. Así que ahora mismo ven y atiende a mis pechos— más que sugerencia fue una orden y Nami sintió como el aire se le quedaba trabado en la garganta al ver la sonrisa de Luffy.

—Eso puedo hacerlo.

Era una suerte el que pudiera hacerlo pero, por ahora, parecía ser que necesitaba cierta guía para ello. No importaba. A Nami no le molestaba para nada, si no todo lo contrario pues estaba más que feliz por ello, el ser su guía en materia sexual.

Sintió unos ligeros temblores de anticipación antes de que los labios de Luffy se posasen sobre la sensible piel de sus pechos. Era una sensación increíble el sentir sus labios besándole un seno mientras su otra mano parecía moldear el otro a su gusto. Tanto le gustaba lo que la hacía sentir que logró hacerla gemir ligeramente. Un fuerte suspiro la sorprendió en el momento en que Luffy empezó a lamer su camino por el pecho hasta cruzar la aureola y alcanzar su pezón ya erecto por la excitación previa. Ese mismo camino fue realizado por la mano sobre su otro pecho y en el momento en que Luffy atrapó el pezón entre sus labios, sus dedos hicieron lo propio con el otro.

Chupado o masajeado. Nami no podía decir que era lo que más la excitaba, lo que más le gustaba. Seguramente la combinación de ambas sensaciones. Porque daba igual si fuera la lengua dándole pequeños lametones al pezón antes de volver a chuparlo con fervor, o si era el pulgar el que lo estuviera acariciando para luego atraparlo junto al índice para pellizcárselo.

Era pura delicia.

Si que lo era pero Nami encontró algo que le gustaba tanto, o más, que lo que Luffy le estaba haciendo. La verdad era que se trataba de algo tan inocente que incluso logró hacerla ruborizarse por ello, a pesar de que en estos momentos Luffy le estaba chupando los pechos. Ver para creer. Aunque nadie podría verlo salvo ellos dos.

Nami deslizaba sus dedos por el suave cabello negro de Luffy y podía asegurar que nunca había sentido nada tan suave entre ellos. Pero su mente no estaba para sumergirse en recuerdos al estar siendo asaltada por el placer como resultado de las acciones de Luffy sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando la lengua de Luffy se deslizó por entre los pechos de Nami, esta siseó con fuerza al ahogar un juramento por el gusto que le dio. Lo último que necesitaba era que Luffy aprendiera insultos de su parte y mientras estaban haciendo el amor. La mejor respuesta para cuándo le preguntasen en qué momento los aprendió.

Sentía su cuerpo arder de deseo y una creciente necesidad por, inútilmente, tratar de aplacar el fuego que ardía entre sus piernas. Inútilmente porque sabía que no serían sus acciones las que lograrían ese objetivo y aún no había llegado su momento. Por eso mismo sus dedos totalmente extasiados por pasear entre el cabello de Luffy fueron a buscar algo menos excitante para tratar de aplacar su deseo y controlarse. No se trataba de algo sencillo de lograr. Hasta que sus dedos lo encontraron.

El pañuelo amarillo amarrado a la cintura de Luffy.

Lamentablemente tenía un don en sus dedos, no por ello era una increíble ladrona, y carterista, por lo que no tardó apenas el posarlos sobre el nudo para deshacerlo cual helado sobre su sexo ardiente. Una imagen que no le importaría hacer realidad junto a Luffy.

Abandonando unos satisfechos pechos, Luffy descendió por el cuerpo de Nami mientras le ofrecía pequeños besos por el camino acompañados por suaves caricias al mismo tiempo por su espalda. El conjunto hizo que la akage arquease el cuerpo para ofrecerse mucho mejor a Luffy y sus besos mientras ella misma empezó a acariciarse sus pechos masajeándolos con la imagen de Luffy chupándoselos.

Era imposible el lograr reprimir unos placenteros gemidos ante toda esta acumulación de deliciosas sensaciones. Pero fueron cortadas de golpe cuando sintió el momento en que Luffy alcanzó la última pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta.

_¡Oh, Kami! ¡Y solamente me está acariciando con la yema de sus dedos por encima del tanga!_

Nami se mordió un dedo cuando recibió el primer beso de Luffy sobre su cubierto, por un culotte de encaje, sexo. Pero nada que ver cuándo a sus besos se sumaron las caricias de aquellos dedos mágicos.

—¡Luffy!

Cuando el susodicho escuchó a Nami jadear su nombre con aquella extraña, por fogosa, voz, se detuvo al instante como si temiera por su vida de no haberlo hecho.

—¡Gomennasai, Nami! No pretendía… bueno, no sé lo que he hecho mal pero no pretendía hacerlo…

Tumbándose sobre el sofá, para poder mirar a Luffy a la cara, Nami le lanzó una mirada entre compasiva y mortalmente asesina. El conjunto de dicha mirada y el mugiwaraboushi resultaba completamente letal.

—No pares ahora, Luffy. Por tu propio bien, no pares y continúa con lo que me estabas haciendo— podía verse toda la confusión reflejada en el rostro de Luffy y Nami sintió algo mucho más profundo reverberando en su corazón—. Me gusta mucho.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba Luffy para que el peso de la aprensión se liberase de sus hombros y regresara con fuerzas renovadas a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, y parecía que muy bien. Él también podía haber dicho que le gustaba lo que le hacía a Nami como también le gustaba la manera en que había dicho su nombre. Si, le había gustado mucho y no podía esperar para volver oír a Nami llamándole de esa misma, y excitante, manera otra vez, y otra, y otra más…

Nami siguió tumbada con la espalda sobre el sofá, mientras seguía sentada en el brazo del mismo, con la vista clavada en Luffy para no perderse ni un detalle de sus acciones. El ver como Luffy— ¿escuchaste? ¡Luffy!— besaba su sexo por encima del tanga y se lo acariciaba con sumo cuidado era lo más erótico y excitante que jamás hubiera visto, mucho menos vivido en carne propia.

Entonces vio, escuchó y sintió como Luffy olió, con gran concentración en sus acciones, el sexo de Nami dejando a la akage sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a semejante acción. Por lo menos suponía que no se trataba de nada malo porque Luffy no había puesto ninguna mueca de disgusto si no, de tantas veces que se la había visto con anterioridad, de pura hambre. Como si estuviera famélico por no haber comido nada en los recientes cinco minutos.

Nami se sentía como si fuera el primer plato, segundo, tercero, cuarto, quinto y el postre ante la mirada que le estaba lanzando Luffy. En estos momentos no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar a la inesperada actitud de Luffy pero esperaba que aún pudiera mejorar.

Por supuesto que todo es susceptible de ser mejorado y, en esta ocasión, eso sucedió en el momento en que vio como Luffy empezó a bajarle el culotte. La akage se mordió el labio inferior, apretó los dientes y cerró sus dedos en una letal garra sobre los cojines del sofá mientras sus mejillas hervían ruborizadas y su aliento quedaba atrapado sin remedio en sus pulmones.

Sentir la suavidad de su culotte de encaje deslizándose contra sus tersas nalgas la estaba haciendo enloquecer pero, sobre todo, era aquellos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla quienes estaban logrando alterarla tanto. En un momento como este en el que la estaba terminando de desnudar al quitarle el tanga, y dejar a la vista su sexo, Luffy se encontraba mirándola a la cara como si encontrase más fascinante su turbación reflejada en sus ruborizadas mejillas que en expectante sexo.

—¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera, Luffy?— logró susurrarle Nami con palpable nerviosismo en su voz. Por un instante temió que no le fuera a responder dado que se formó un sólido silencio tras su pregunta.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Nami?— la akage debió poner una cara de confusión porque Luffy aclaró su propia pregunta—. Es que tienes la cara enrojecida y, bueno, si estás enferma deberíamos avisar a Chopper.

¡¿Creía qué estaba enferma por el intenso rubor de sus mejillas? Aunque, al recordar la anterior vez, era obvio por qué de su aprensión. Pero, sobre todo, a Nami le llegó muy honda la preocupación por parte de Luffy respecto a su salud.

—No estoy enferma— a no ser que considerase el estar enferma de deseo—. Es que… estoy… ¡nerviosa!

Ahora la confusión estaba presente en el rostro de Luffy y Nami no le culpaba por ello. Era ella quien se acobardó en la última palabra. _¿Cómo puedes echarte atrás ahora? Mira que temer decir una palabra cuando te encuentras desnuda bajo él mientras te está quitando las bragas._ Era el comportamiento humano. Tan imprevisible y confuso por si solo.

—¿Nerviosa?— repitió Luffy mientras le pasaba el culotte por los tobillos de la akage, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, para terminar de desnudarla—. ¿Por qué?

Vale que pudiera estar algo nerviosa, ¿cómo no estarlo si contamos que estaba completamente desnuda, porque el propio Luffy la había desnudado, y a punto de llevar más lejos que nunca su vida con Luffy?, pero estaba mucho más que nerviosa y tenía que decirlo. Tanto por Luffy como por si misma.

—Porque estoy… excitada. Vale, ya lo dije. Estoy excitadísima, caliente como si un descontrolado incendio que se expandiese por todo mi cuerpo y cuyo punto más caliente acabas de descubrir ahora mismo.

—¿Tú también sientes tu cuerpo como si estuviera ardiendo? Yo pensaba que solamente me estaba pasando a mí. Y no veas— Luffy, para empeorar las sensaciones tan extremas que estaba sintiendo Nami, se agarró sus partes con una mano— lo calientes que tengo mis kintama y mi pene. Mira, mira…

Nami fue incapaz de impedirle que llevase a cabo su acción cuando Luffy le cogió una mano y se la llevó a su entrepierna. La akage creía que jamás volvería a poder respirar de la manera en que sus pulmones se detuvieron al sentir la dureza, ¿pero no se suponía que era de goma todo su cuerpo?, de la erección de Luffy y sus kintama que, fiel a su palabra, se encontraban cálidos. Más que cálidos. Y eso por encima de un pantalón que le sorprendía no hubiera ardido a estas alturas.

—Uh-hu— fue lo único coherente que salió de boca de Nami mientras seguía allí palpándole la entrepierna a Luffy. Sentía como todo su Mundo se encontraba ante un abismo y no quería nada más que lanzarse de cabeza al mismo. Por eso llegó a una conclusión—. ¿Luffy? Me tienes que prometer, por tu sueño, por tus nakama, por mí, que nada de lo que hagas aquí conmigo, lo que digas o lo que oigas se lo dirás a nadie o lo repetirás con nadie más. Solamente conmigo— Nami no sabía hasta que temperatura podía subirle a uno sin que te pusieras enfermo porque era capaz de sentir el calor proveniente de sus mejillas.

—Está bien. Lo que tú digas, Nami.

Ella le devolvió la misma sonrisa que le estaba dedicando Luffy.

—Arigatou, Luffy. Y ahora pon tu cabeza entre mis muslos y saborea mi ardiente sexo con tu húmeda lengua y labios para poder refrescármelo antes de que arda de puro deseo y necesidad— la mirada de Nami se mantuvo fija en aquellos ojos que la miraban de manera expectante—. Hazme gozar, Kaizoku-ou.

—Shishishishi siempre que me lo pidas, Nami.

La akage se sentía abrumada por tantas sensaciones y sentimientos que notaba como sus ojos empezaron a picarle por unas lágrimas no vertidas que le hacían brillar su mirada como si de joyas preciosas se tratara.

Nami trató de tranquilizarse, para que su respiración no sonase como si fuera a explotar en segundos, pero resultaba muy complicado al sentir el cálido aliento de Luffy en contacto con su sexo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando Luffy acarició con suma ternura el fino vello que Nami había dejado al depilarse el pubis. _¡Por Kamisama! Solamente me está acariciando el vello y ya me está enloqueciendo… de gusto. Tengo la impresión que de esta noche no voy a pasar al morirme de puro placer._ Algo que no podía negar cuando se sumó una ligera brisa al ponerse Luffy a soplarle con mucho cuidado justo sobre su vello, y descendiendo con sus caricias.

Luffy empezó a acariciar con sumo cuidado los labios al tiempo que los cubría de dulces besos. Ciertamente había una gran probabilidad de que pudiera morirse de placer porque, cuándo sintió aquella lengua recorrer su sexo, gimió profundamente y no deseó sentir nada más que todas estas sensaciones que Luffy le estaba proporcionando.

—Hueles muy bien, Nami— le dijo Luffy con total naturalidad como si no tuviera su nariz metida en el sexo de la akage—. Pero sabes muchísimo mejor.

Era imposible tener un rubor más pronunciado que el que ahora tenía Nami. Y ni siquiera la sombra provocada por el mugiwaraboushi podía lograr ocultarlo o, siquiera, el disimularlo.

—No hables y chúpamelo, Luffy. Quiero sentir tu lengua recorrerlo y saborearlo. Quiero que me hagas gemir y que grite tu nombre.

Si de algo podía acusarse a Luffy era de que seguía las órdenes firmemente, cuando estas son de su agrado, y las recibidas por parte de Nami ciertamente lo eran por la manera en que empezó a chuparle los labios y lamerle, profundamente, el sexo logrando un intenso gemido que palideció en el momento en que los labios del pelinegro entraron en contacto con el clítoris de Nami haciéndola arquearse como si ella fuera la de un cuerpo de goma.

Si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, algo muy complicado debido a la oleada de placer que surcaba su cuerpo y que se los mantenía cerrados para sentirse inmersa en dichas sensaciones, habría visto la gran sonrisa, luminosa y traviesa, que se formó en el rostro de Luffy.

Había encontrado algo muy interesante e iba a tomarse su tiempo.

Nami no podía imaginarse que Luffy pudiera ser tan habilidoso como para hacerla gozar de aquella manera en su primera vez. Porque esta tenía que ser la primera vez en qué Luffy estaba en contacto directo con una chica y, sobre todo, con sus partes íntimas, ¿verdad? Más le valía porque, de no ser así, no estaba muy segura de cómo podría acabar la cosa.

Pero la mente de Nami pronto se vio embargada por demasiadas sensaciones placenteras que se sumaban una tras otra. Su lengua se dedicaba a saborear su sensible clítoris mientras sus dedos recorrían su sexo… hasta que dio con la entrada del mismo con uno de esos dedos. Al instante tuvo que ahogar un gemido y atrapó dicho dedo con los músculos internos de su vagina haciendo que Luffy temiera haber hecho algo malo y lo retirara. Eso si fue algo malo.

—No, Luffy. Vuelve a meterlo otra vez— le pidió Nami.

A pesar de que era la propia Nami quién se lo pedía, Luffy aún tenía ciertas dudas y por ello se mordisqueaba el labio perdido en sus pensamientos. Claro que no era su labio lo que tenía atrapado entre sus labios y que sus dientes recorrían abstraídamente. Era el clítoris de Nami y estas acciones la estaban llevando al más extremo de los orgasmos.

Sus jadeos y gemidos ya no podían ser contenidos, menos cuando eran dos dedos con los que Luffy la estaba penetrando, pero pronto descubrió que había aún un nuevo nivel de placer cuando perdió toda capacidad de emitir sonido alguno.

Sentía su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho y habría apostado todo el dinero de sus nakama a que acabaría por reventárselo antes de tener su orgasmo.

Luffy había aprendido que el que Nami emitiera esos sonidos era algo bueno pero estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que había dejado de emitirlos, por mucho que su cuerpo aún siguiera reaccionando de la misma manera. No, la atención de Luffy se encontraba en el interior del sexo de Nami en el que se había encontrado, con su intrusión dactilar, una extraña protuberancia que alteraba la continua consistencia de las paredes interiores de la vagina de la akage.

No estaba muy seguro de si estaba tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba o de si intentaba captar todos sus detalles para luego ir a Chopper para comentárselo, lo que le faltaba era que Nami pudiera tener algo malo ahí dentro, porque estaba seguro de que sería capaz de echarle la culpa a él porque era quién le había metido los dedos.

Enfrascado en sus pesquisas seguía toqueteando y frotando ese punto mientras no paraba de relamerse y mordisquearse los labios y lengua. Claro que en realidad no era solamente sus labios y lengua lo que mordisqueaba, relamía y chupaba.

Nami se sentía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento por la manera tan obsesiva con la que Luffy le estaba frotando su punto G al tiempo que torturaba sin piedad a su clítoris. Sentía su cuerpo con tanta tensión que estaba segura que ni las katana de Zoro habrían sido capaces de cortarla.

Al final alcanzó el clímax de su orgasmo que barrió todo su cuerpo como un tsunami imparable de placer que también arrastró su conciencia. Con los ojos en blanco se desmayó de puro placer.

Luffy quedó absorto ante todo aquel líquido que empezó a brotar del sexo de la akage y que, ante un primer temor, no se trataba de orina si no de algo que llevaba aquel aroma que tanto le había llamado antes la atención. Como siempre, y siguiendo sus instintos, se llevó los dedos a la boca para saborearlos. Por muy poco no se le cayeron los ojos al suelo ante la sorpresa que se llevó.

—¡No puedo creerlo!— y era una suerte que nadie pudiera escucharle porque lo habría tomado como un signo de la llegada del Fin del Mundo—. Sabe mejor que la niku.

Dejándose llevar por la gula volvió a poner su boca en el sexo de Nami y empezó a tomarse los jugos de aquel orgasmo, aunque podría haber dicho que la había estado limpiando, demasiado cegado con la necesidad para pensar en una excusa para lo que estaba haciendo por propia decisión.

Por momentos Luffy llegó a creer que había encontrado una fuente inagotable de aquellos sabrosos jugos que no dejaban de brotar a cada rato cuando pensaba que ya se le iban a terminar. Y de fondo, muy de fondo, incluso podía oírse lejanos gemidos por parte de Nami. Lo que quería decir que no estaba haciendo nada malo porque, de no ser así, de seguro que se lo habría hecho saber con un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

Nami logró abrir los ojos a pesar de la sensación de increíble pesadez que no le dejaba mover ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Con el paso de los segundos, y por lo trabajada de su respiración, se percató que no era pesadez si no un alivio tan extremo que, por simple conocimiento, la hacía sentirse extremadamente satisfecha. También se percató de que no veía nada.

Jamás había sentido nada semejante. Ni por todo el dinero u oro del Mundo.

Llevándose la mano a la cara se dio cuenta de que la tenía cubierta con el mugiwaraboushi que levantó con cuidado. Al focalizar su mirada se encontró con el sonriente rostro de Luffy ante ella. Y todo lo sucedido regresó con la misma fuerza de sus orgasmos.

—¡Joder!— no pudo evitar decir al recordar la intensidad de su clímax y como este no se detuvo si no que fue in crescendo más y más—. ¿No te paraste?

—¿Es qué debía pararme?— se veía que Luffy estaba algo nervioso temiendo la reacción de la akage—. Como no dijiste nada y parecía que estabas bien— una manera inocente de decirlo— pues… seguí hasta quedar satisfecho.

_Conozco esa misma sensación_, pensó Nami.

—¡¿Satisfecho?— repitió la palabra de su nakama—. ¡¿TÚ?— Nami tragó en seco—. Oh, Kami. ¡Qué este baka me ha dejado seca de por vida!

Nami intentó tocarse el sexo con sus dedos para comprobar en qué estado se lo dejó Luffy pero era incapaz de moverse. Pero este movimiento no pasó desapercibido para el pelinegro que realizó dicha acción solamente para obtener una intensa reacción por parte de la akage.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Aparta de ahí, Luffy!— le gritó una jadeante Nami al sentir como sus labios, ni que decir del clítoris, se encontraban tan extremadamente sensibles que, de haberle dejado tocarla unos segundos más, estaba segura que tendría otro orgasmo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo—. Necesito un descanso o quedaré reducida a pulpa.

—Gomen, no pretendía…

—No tienes nada de lo que disculparte, Luffy— la tranquilizadora sonrisa de Nami, que alivió algo a su nakama, dio paso a una más seria—. Y más te vale el que si lo pretendieras porque yo no hago esto con cualquiera— y de seria pasó a peligrosa—. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que preguntarte algo, Luffy— sintiendo que, de alguna manera, su salud se encontraba en juego, Luffy trató de apartarse de Nami pero la akage se irguió hasta enroscar un brazo en la cintura del pelinegro y cerrar sus piernas, todo lo que podía ser perder nuevamente la conciencia, atrapando las de Luffy—. Lo has hecho tan bien, bueno, admitámoslo, _jodidamente_ bien, que no puedo evitar el preguntarme si ya lo había hecho, esto, con alguien más. Ya sabes, durante estos dos años, tal vez con todas esas chicas amigas tuyas— un peligroso brillo en los ensombrecidos ojos de Nami le recordó a Luffy el por qué de su temor a sus reacciones—. O, no sé, puede que con esa shichibukai Hancock que nos ayudó a partir de Saboady.

Para sorpresa de Nami, Luffy puso cara exasperada y soltó un bufido de cansancio.

—Ya se lo dije miles de veces a Sanji. Solamente son mis amigas y estuve entrenando todo el tiempo. ¡Si estaba en otra isla diferente a la de ellas!

Nami aún no estaba del todo convencida, aunque no por parte de Luffy si no por la de esas mujeres y, sobre todo, por Hancock.

—No me parece a mí que esa Hancock sea de las que se conformen con una amistad. Robin me explicó que en su isla no permiten a los hombres y tú vas y dices que son tus amigas. ¿Cómo es posible eso sin que ella gane algo a cambio?

—Bueno, es cierto que me ha pedido varias veces el que me case con ella pero… ¿Nami?— el rostro de la akage había palidecido—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Luffy tembló de puro temor cuando Nami pegó su rostro al suyo mientras portaba una mirada asesina clavándose en los ojos del pelinegro.

—¡¿CÓMO QUÉ TE HA PEDIDO QUE TE CASES CON ELLA?— si ya le asustaba al gritarle, cuando bajó el volumen y le empezó a susurrar, fue incluso más aterrador—. Por tu bien más te vale que me guste tu respuesta, Luffy.

Se suponía que él era increíblemente más fuerte que Nami pero, a pesar de ello, aquí se encontraba asustado hasta la médula por la akage. Ni siquiera ayudaba el hecho de que ella tuviera puesto su mugiwaraboushi.

—Yo le dije que no… no quería casarme…— ¿cómo era posible que con todo el ardor que recorría su cuerpo pudiera tener estos escalofríos?

Algo parpadeó en el fondo de los ojos de Nami y Luffy fue testigo, directo, de ello. Pero si significaba algo bueno para él o no, aún estaba por verse.

—¿Eso quiere decir qué ni en un lejano futuro piensas casarte?

Nunca antes había tenido que pensarse tanto sus palabras pero estaba seguro de que el equivocarse en estas respuestas no era nada recomendable.

—Yo quiero convertirme en el próximo Kaizoku-ou y…

—… esta es la persona más libre del Mundo— Nami le terminó su frase—. ¿Piensas qué el casarte coartaría tu libertad, Luffy?— aquí simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Ciertamente el primer, y único por ahora, Kaizoku-ou, Gol D. Roger, no se casó y, aún así, solamente había que ver cuál fue el resultado de dicha relación. Toda la familia muerta, uno tras otro hasta que no quedó ninguno. Y también estaba lo del padre de Usopp que abandonó a su esposa e hijo para poder seguir la llamada de la aventura, de la piratería. En verdad no se trataba de una vida con la que compaginar maridos o esposas, a no ser que estas últimas sean las que te pongan la Marina al detenerte. Este último pensamiento logró hacer sonreír a Nami.

—Yo tampoco soy muy de casarme pero, a pesar de ello— su mirada ya no estaba cargada de furia si no todo lo contrario. Era pura ternura y comprensión—, si soy de las que pueden enamorarse— confesó apoyando su frente contra la de Luffy de manera que el mugiwaraboushi casi se encontraba a punto de caerle hacia atrás.

—¿Es-Estás enamorada?— preguntó Luffy con un nudo en el estómago, una sensación que no le gustaba nada por su doble significado—. ¿Con uno de esos con los que estuviste estos 2 años?— Nami no trató de contener su risa ante semejante pregunta—. Bueno, has pasado más tiempo con ellos que con tus propios nakama.

¿Podían ser celos lo que se escuchaba en la voz de Luffy a través de su puchero? Nami sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco ante dicha posibilidad.

—Seguro que alguno se habría hecho ilusiones— logró decir entre sus sentidas risas—. Pero yo he estado aprendiendo, y entrenando, durante todo este tiempo— Nami le devolvió sus propias palabras a Luffy.

—¿Pero estás enamorada?— volvió a repetirse Luffy queriendo conocer la respuesta a esta pregunta en concreto. Algo de lo que Nami se percató.

—¿Tan malo sería? Se dice que el amor es bueno, que es la fuerza más poderosa que existe en el Mundo. Claro que la separación puede resultar traumática en el pero de los casos pero…— pero Luffy no le respondió si no que intensificó su puchero y desvió la mirada. Un gesto que le sacó una sonrisa a Nami— ¿y si me enamorase de un nakama?

La reacción de Luffy fue instantánea al abrir los ojos de la sorpresa y volver a mirar de frente a Nami como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Enamorada… de un nakama?— se repitió Luffy sintiendo como se le cerraba la garganta al ver como Nami asentía lentamente.

—Si, ¿tan malo sería si estuviera enamorada de un nakama?— aunque usase un tono inocente de voz, viniendo de Nami, podía significar todo lo contrario y resultar peligroso. En este caso Luffy no parecía estar para pensar más allá de lo que se veía a simple vista. O, en este caso, lo que se escuchaba.

—¿De Sanji? Claro, seguro que si porque siempre está cumpliendo con todos tus deseos y peticiones, ¿verdad?— aunque él, siempre que Nami le había pedido algo, ponía su vida en juego para ofrecérselo—. ¿O es de Usopp? Normal, ahora que es un valiente guerrero de los mares— ni se acordaba en estos momentos de que Usopp tenía a Kaya esperándole en su pueblo natal—. ¡CLARO, ES DE FRANKY PORQUE AHORA TIENE UN CUERPO MUCHO MÁS ASOMBROSO!

—**¡ESO NO LO DIGAS NI EN BROMA!**— le gritó Nami.

— — — — —

Mientras tanto, en el espectáculo de medianoche del local de Striptease del Casino, Franky pegó un sonoro estornudo con el que terminó por desnudar a todas las chicas sobre el escenario. Algo de lo que no pudo disfrutar un inconsciente Sanji, o comatoso por la pérdida de sangre.

—¡Bragas voladoras! Yohohoho.

Tras el estornudo el cabello de Franky brotó de golpe.

—¡Shimata! Parece ser que se ha aflojado algo del mecanismo de mi pelo.

— — — — —

Luffy frunció el ceño pero no por el grito que le pegó Nami, más doloroso habría sido un golpe en la cabeza, si no porque no quedaban muchos nakama de los que podía estar enamorada.

—Pues de Zoro o Robin no puedes porque ellos están juntos— le espetó con cierto enfado, o resentimiento por dejarlo con las dudas durante todo este tiempo en vez de decir el nombre de la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

—Claro que no es ninguno de ellos. Como suele decirse, "Kami los cría y ellos se juntan"— el dicho menos propicio para esos dos pero les venía bien en estos momentos. Y resultaba curioso que Luffy se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre sus dos nakama—. Y para dejarlo claro, no es de ese hentai fetichista de las bragas y, si se te ocurre el pensar en nombrar a Chopper en este tema, me llevaré tus kintama.

Por la cara de Luffy quedó claro que no diría el nombre de Chopper pero, a pesar de todos los nombres dichos, Luffy aún parecía bastante confuso acerca de la identidad de la persona de la que Nami estaba enamorada.

—No puedes ser tan baka, Luffy— le dijo con un suspiro de incredulidad mientras volvía a colocarse el mugiwaraboushi y bajar la mirada—. Y menos luego de lo que hemos compartido recientemente.

—¿Rayleigh?— trató de adivinar Luffy.

¡¿Rayleigh? **¡¿RAYLEIGH?** ¿Realmente había dicho ese nombre? Nami trató de tranquilizarse y evitar zanjar esto de una manera demasiado directa por violenta.

—¿Tan malo sería si me enamorase de un nakama, Luffy?— volvió a preguntarle mientras le acariciaba la mejilla dulcemente—. ¿Tan malo sería se estoy enamorada de ti, Luffy?

Muy pocas veces había visto el rostro de Luffy mostrar tal nivel de sorpresa, y mucho menos siendo causado por ella y de una manera seria. Pero había algo más en su mirada aparte de la sorpresa, que resultaba totalmente evidente, y era algo que casi parecía como… ¿alivio? Podría ser pero también, si Nami se permitiese dejar llevar por sus esperanzas, felicidad.

—¿De… mí? Pero si yo ya…

Nami le atrapó los labios con los dedos, pues no se arriesgaría a ponerle un dedo sobre los labios para hacerle callar, y no estaba muy segura de querer escuchar el final de lo que pretendía decirle. "_Pero si yo ya… __**estoy enamorado de alguien**_". No, no quería escucharlo porque, si ya solamente con imaginarlo, le hace daño al corazón, de escucharlo estaba más que segura de que se le rompería irremediablemente.

—No digas nada, Luffy. Solamente déjame sentirlo como si fuera verdad— _qué tú sientes lo mismo por mí que yo siento por ti_—. Aunque sea una sola vez.

—Pero Nami, yo…

—Déjalo, Luffy. ¿Es qué pido demasiado?— debía controlarse si no quería romper a llorar. Sería la última humillación en este momento.

—Si, ya. Pero yo…

—¡Shimata, Luffy! ¡¿Quieres dejarlo de una vez?— le gritó Nami, porque era mucho más sencillo el controlarse mostrando enfado para que su tristeza no se apoderase de ella, desabrochándole el pantalón y bajándoselo, junto al calzoncillo hasta el suelo, y agarrándole el pene que se mostró ante ellos aún manteniendo firme su erección—. Ya me estás cabreando.

Luffy tragó en seco ante el arrebato de Nami pero palideció al ver como acercaba la boca a su pene. ¿Iba hacerle lo que pensaba que le iba a hacer?

—¡Espera, Nami! Sumimasen, pero no me muerdas el pene y me lo arranques de un bocado— le pidió Luffy temblando por el bienestar de su miembro—. Vamos, que solamente tengo uno y le tengo cariño desde pequeño.

Esto solamente podía tener como respuesta una sonora carcajada por parte de Nami, puesto que sus intenciones distaban mil Mundos de las sospechas de Luffy. Claro que ella misma se sorprendió al no reírse si no que le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa que, por la cara que puso Luffy, resultaba mucho más amenazante que cualquier otra posible reacción por parte de la akage.

—¿Mordértelo, Luffy?— preguntó con un tono inocente que producía escalofríos con sólo escucharlo—. Ahora que lo dices, estoy segura de que es lo que te mereces por lo que has dicho— aunque no lo hubiera hecho porque ella misma se lo impidió— y tal vez si que termine por mordértelo si me enfadas de nuevo— Luffy se puso todo tenso al verla abrir la boca y acercarse a la cabeza de su pene porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuales podían ser sus intenciones. Vio surgir su lengua y no tembló, si no que se estremeció cuando le lamió el glande haciéndole ahogar su propia respiración—. _Oishii_— dijo relamiéndose ante el _delicioso_ sabor—. Yo también puedo ser golosa cuándo encuentro algo que me guste mucho.

Nami seguía sentada sobre el brazo del sofá y solamente necesitaba inclinarse para que su boca alcanzara al miembro de Luffy al que volvió a dar un nuevo lametón en la cabeza. Sintiendo el temblor recorriendo el cuerpo del pelinegro empezó a dibujar húmedos círculos sobre su sensible glande de manera que le aceleraba, y alteraba, la respiración de Luffy.

—Nami, yo…

Ya no podía decirse si el temblor en la voz de Luffy era debido a sus nervios o por la excitación que estaba sintiendo a través del trabajo realizado por la lengua de Nami sobre su miembro. Claro que, luego de lo que dijo antes, y lo que ella sobreentendió, Nami no estaba para escuchar más confesiones… dolorosas.

—Ya te lo dije antes, Luffy. Es mío— le dijo la akage antes de meterse el pene en la boca tan de improviso que, nuevamente, se le cayó hacia atrás el mugiwaraboushi.

Solamente con esa acción, sin que se hubiera puesto aún a chupárselo, ya había lanzado a Luffy a un nuevo mar de sensaciones nunca antes sentidas, mucho menos imaginadas. Sobre todo le sorprendía sentir como sus piernas temblaban como si tuviera miedo, lo que era absurdo porque a él no le temblaban las piernas nunca. Además que no se sentía como miedo si no algo muy diferente… y le gustaba.

Luffy observaba atónito como Nami le chupaba el pene, sintiendo incluso su lengua recorrerlo en el interior de su boca, pero no solamente por esta inesperada acción, por mucho que él hubiera hecho lo mismo con el sexo de la akage minutos antes, si no por la tranquilidad y paz que ofrecía el rostro de Nami. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados como si quisiera recrearse en las sensaciones que estaba ofreciendo y que recibía. Pero también era el innato gesto para apartar la melena de su rostro colocándolo tras la oreja.

Su akage melena. Ahora podía fijarse mejor, y con más tranquilidad, la que le ofrecía este momento, a pesar de encontrarse sumergido en intensas, y placenteras, sensaciones que antes solamente conocía al comer unos buenos trozos de niku. Aunque eso mismo podía decirse ahora mismo de Nami. Y este pensamiento le devolvió una sonrisa a su rostro.

Sus manos parecían tener consciencia propia porque se movían hacia aquel mar de ondas que era la melena de Nami para poder averiguar que se sentía al tocarlas, al acariciarlas, al sumergir sus manos, sus dedos, entre esas salvajes e indómitas ondas.

Nami abrió los ojos al sentir las manos de Luffy acariciándole el cabello y, por una infinitésima de segundo, incluso llegó a creer que quería imponer el ritmo de la felación. Solamente con ver el rostro que tenía Luffy y la manera en que le estaba acariciando el cabello, supo que no podría amar a nadie más y este pensamiento, sabiendo que Luffy quería a otra, logró que una de sus lágrimas, sus namida, superase su férreo control y se deslizase libre pero sin futuro por su mejilla.

Hasta que sintió como alguien la detuvo.

Sacándose el miembro de su boca, Nami vio que había sido Luffy quien detuvo la huída de su lágrima atrapándola con solo acercar un dedo.

—No debes llorar, Nami— le dijo Luffy con gran seriedad.

La akage sentía como estaba a punto de derrumbarse. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a pedirle algo semejante? Ella lo amaba pero él a ella no. Esta no era una situación de la que uno pudiera obviar el llanto o, por lo menos, una lágrima rebelde.

—No lloraba— se defendió Nami.

Trató de cubrirse nuevamente con el mugiwaraboushi pero Luffy se lo impidió.

—Esta lágrima es tuya— le recordó Luffy mostrándole a la traidora.

_Y ahora tiene que ponerse a actuar todo serio y distinguido. ¡Venga ya! Si aún tengo su pene en la mano._

—No lloraba— repitió Nami tozudamente—. Es que me metí demasiado de tu pene y me sacó una lágrima— le espetó de pronto sin importarle la manera en que sonó este comentario—. No es nada más.

E, increíblemente, a pesar de que Luffy no era conocedor de estos temas, no pareció creerse la explicación de su nakama.

—Fue por mi culpa pero no debes llorar, y menos por mí, Nami.

Se estaban yendo a un tema del que Nami no tenía intención de regresar y menos a tratar. Si esto iba a seguir por este camino no le iba a quedar más remedio que realizar una imitación de Robin y agarrarle los huevos a Luffy hasta que cortase con el tema. Si no quería que fueran sus kintama los que acabasen siendo cortados.

—Solamente es una lágrima, Luffy. No es nada importante— soltó exasperada.

—Si lo es, Nami. Porque es una lágrima tuya— ¿por qué tenía que decir cosas como estas precisamente ahora? ¿Es qué no veía lo duro que era todo esto para ella?—. No debes llorar y yo estaré contigo para evitar que suceda pero, si alguna logra salir— le dijo mostrándole la lágrima que descansaba sobre la yema de su índice derecho—, yo me encargaré de ellas.

Para sorpresa de Nami, Luffy se llevó el índice con su lágrima sobre su ojo derecho hasta que entró en contacto y se esparció hasta abandonar el dedo y desaparecer por toda la extensión del ojo.

Era la acción más extraña que le había visto realizar a Luffy, y eso que tenía unas cuantas, pero aquello logró que los ojos de Nami se humedecieran amenazando con ponerse a llorar sin posibilidad de consuelo.

—Espera, Nami. No llores— le pidió alzando las manos tratando de aplacarla—. Mis ojos se ahogarán con tantas lágrimas.

Estaba feliz, estaba triste. Quería llorar y no quería que Luffy volviera a ver sus lágrimas. Quería decirle tanto pero su garganta se había cerrado por la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

—¡Luffy!

Fue lo único que pudo decirle antes de agarrarse a su cuello y hundir su rostro contra el pecho del pelinegro mientras cálidas lágrimas humedecían su rostro.

—¿Nami?— Luffy no sabía lo que hacer, y menos con sus brazos que los mantenía separados para no tocarla. Podría enfadarse si lo hiciera y con Nami era muy difícil estar seguro de las cosas. Pero de algo si que lo estaba—. No llores.

—No importa… tu cuerpo… me las limpiará.

Nami sintió movimiento por parte de Luffy pero, terca como solamente ella podía ser, pegó aún más su rostro contra aquel pecho contra el que estaba apoyada. Esto no hizo si no que Luffy tardase más de lo esperado en lograr volverle el rostro de Nami para poder encararla. Aunque, finalmente, lo logró sin necesidad de acabar por partirle el cuello ante su reticencia, y eso que usó índice y pulgar bajo la barbilla.

—Nami… deja de llorar— volvió a pedirle, casi sonaba a súplica por su parte.

—No puedo… es que lo intento pero no puedo parar— Nami trató de volver apoyar su rostro contra el pecho de Luffy pero este no se lo permitió—. Por favor, Luffy.

—Tú no te escondes— eso era un hecho para Luffy—. Y ya te dije que me encargaré de tus lágrimas.

—Desbordarán tus ojos— le avisó recordando la manera en que se encargó de la anterior lágrima.

Era un momento tan especial. Íntimo y de gran delicadeza que sorprendía que pudiera estar dándose mientras ambos se encontraban desnudos y con el pene erecto atrapado entre ambos cuerpos.

—No si hago lo que mejor sé— algo a lo que, luego del cunnilingus que le practicó antes, no podía decir muy bien que pudiera estar refiriéndose.

Nami sintió como Luffy volvía atrapar sus lágrimas en sus dedos pero vio como luego se las llevaba a los labios. Si, lo mejor que Luffy sabía hacer era comer. Sin importar lo que fuera que estuviera comiendo: niku, pescado, niku, fruta, el sexo de Nami, niku, sus lágrimas…

Cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Luffy acariciaron sus húmedas mejillas y fue besando su camino lágrima tras lágrima hasta llegar a sus párpados que besó hasta que no dejó ni rastro de ninguna lágrima.

—Yo ya…— Nami sintió como algo apretaba su corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras— estoy enamorado de alguien— quería llorar pero Luffy se había encargado de que no pudiera—. De ti, Nami— la akage abrió sus ojos de golpe y se llenaron de la imagen del rostro sonriente de Luffy—. Te quiero.

Sentía como si de un momento a otro pudiera fallarle la respiración de los nervios que la atenazaban pero no le importaría porque había sido capaz de escuchar las que podrían ser las mejores últimas palabras de su vida. _Y una mierda van a ser las últimas. Tú no te mueres ahora, baka._ Se acercó lentamente, casi como un animal asustadizo que pudiera salir corriendo ante el más mínimo movimiento, pero lo único que necesitó fue sentir el calor húmedo de sus labios, una humedad proveniente de las lágrimas que le había enjuagado con sus besos, para besarlo con una insana necesidad por poseerlo por completo.

—Te quiero, Luffy. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero…— repetía una y otra vez sin dejar de besarle. Lo que hacía imposible entender lo que estaba tratando de decir.

A pesar de ello, Luffy parecía muy feliz por esas incomprensibles palabras. Porque la reacción de Nami, el lenguaje corporal que desprendía, no era si no el mismo que tenía él mismo.

Sin abandonar su cuello, al que se asía perfectamente, Nami se elevó para agarrarse a la cintura de Luffy con ambas piernas. Se trataba de un abordaje que hizo que Luffy tuviera que intentar no perder el equilibrio y trastabillar un poco hasta que sus piernas chocaron con algo que lo hizo caerse hacia atrás. Por suerte se trataba del sofá y cayó sentado en un lateral del mismo.

Sus gemidos se ahogaban en la boca ajena mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un húmedo intento por prevalecer. Se sentía tan bien besándose que habrían permanecido así para siempre si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de la necesidad por respirar. Incluso esto resultaba igualmente erótico al sentir sus mejillas ruborizadas pero no por vergüenza de ningún tipo si no por el ardor del deseo.

Nami le colocó las manos de Luffy sobre sus piernas y se las fue moviendo subiendo hasta sus muslos y pasando por sus nalgas. Todo sin llegar a apartar sus miradas. Ahora se encontraban en su cintura y las movió para que acariciasen su vientre que tembló de anticipación. El movimiento se detuvo cuando llegaron hasta sus pechos en donde empezó a masajeárselos usando las propias manos de Luffy. Este observaba con gran atención, e interés, como Nami jadeaba de deseo mientras se acariciaba sus pechos, la manera en que tanteaba sus pezones erectos a los que les llegó a dar unos cuantos pellizcos atrapándolos con dos dedos.

Cuando sintió las manos de Nami acariciarle su propio pecho no pudo si no sorprenderse al ver que eran sus propias manos quienes ahora seguían realizando aquellas acciones sobre los pechos de Nami. Eran sus manos quienes la estaban haciendo gemir de gusto y ansiando por más. Y fue él mismo quién soltó un quejido cuando Nami se inclinó sobre su torso y le obligó a abandonar aquellos espléndidos pechos.

Pero pronto la atención de Luffy encontró algo más a lo que prestar atención cuando sintió primero, luego volcó su mirada sobre dichas acciones, los labios de la akage besándole el cuerpo. Es cuerpo que entrenó durante dos años de dura separación. Las sensaciones que le hacía sentir cuando delineaba su camino con la punta de su lengua resultaban ardientes por lo que, cuando se detuvieron, se dio cuenta en el mismo instante.

Luffy observó como la mirada de Nami estaba fija en la cicatriz que marcaba su pecho y, por un momento, llegó a pensar que era algo que a ella pudiera desagradarle. Eso fue hasta que la vio delinear su contorno con la yema de los dedos mostrando un sentido cuidado y podía verse en su rostro compungido, cuando pasaba por la depresión formada por la quemadura en su pecho, lo mucho que esto le dolía. No el dolor que debió sufrir cuando recibió esta herida, el calor extremo con el que fue golpeado, si no el dolor que sufrió bajo esta herida visible.

En su corazón.

—Lloré en el mismo momento en que me enteré— le confesó Nami apoyando su rostro sobre la cicatriz y besándosela—. Por lo sucedido, porque tuviste que pasarlo solo y porque no pude estar a tu lado— fue enumerando mientras le ofrecía un beso por cada hecho—. Tú dices que no debo llorar pero, por mucho que digas, siempre tendré lágrimas para mis nakama— Nami cubrió el cuerpo de Luffy con el suyo dejando sus rostros apenas separados por su aliento—. Nunca dejaré de llorar por ti… de felicidad como de tristeza.

La gemela de aquella lágrima también hizo su aparición deslizándose por la mejilla de Nami antes de que Luffy pudiera atraparla en su dedo y se la mostrase a la akage.

—¿Y esta, qué tipo de lágrima es, Nami?

Cogiéndole de la muñeca le llevó el dedo a sus labios para luego se cubiertos por los suyos propios. Un beso cargado con gran sentimiento.

Nami fue alzando el rostro lentamente para que los besos de Luffy abandonasen sus labios y cayeran primero a su mandíbula y luego rodando por su cuello hasta que regresó, aunque en esta ocasión no con sus manos, de nuevo ante los pechos de la akage.

—Te necesito dentro, Luffy— le susurró Nami con voz fogosa aunque se ganó una mirada de incomprensión por parte del pelinegro.

—Pero si ya estoy dentro.

_¡¿Nani? No puede ser… pero, si la tiene de buen tamaño, ¿cómo me la pudo meter sin que me diera cuenta?_

—¿Estás seguro, Luffy? Mira que, en ocasiones, puedes pensar que lo estás pero no es así— una nerviosa Nami trataba de no mostrarse muy acusadora porque conocía lo _delicado_ que era el ego masculino. Y más cuando se está tratando con su pene.

—Pero si me estás hablando, Nami— le dijo Luffy todo incrédulo—. Por supuesto que estoy dentro del cuarto.

—¿Del… cuarto?— Nami se preguntaba qué podía haberse esperado viniendo de Luffy.

—Claro, dónde más iba a estar dentro— ahora la condescendencia de Luffy era bastante más difícil de asimilar por parte de Nami.

—Dentro de mí— le aclaró conteniéndose las ganas de zarandearlo. Ya tendría tiempo luego para ello, y de una mejor manera.

—¿Dentro de ti? ¡Pero si ahí no quepo!

_Le quieres, Nami. Lo amas. Tanto por sus virtudes como por sus… locuras. Así que contrólate que las recompensas siempre merecen la pena si hay que hacer un esfuerzo para lograrlas._

—Solamente debes meterme tu pene, Luffy— Nami pareció pensárselo dos veces—. Bueno, tal vez más adelante… pero, por ahora, ¡méteme el pene en mi sexo!

Luffy, sin importarle la situación en la que se encontraba con Nami, se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices. Eres mi koukaisha— le dijo sonriéndole y logrando ruborizar a Nami por eso y no por lo que estaban haciendo.

Decidió que lo mejor era centrarse en lo que estaban haciendo y por eso se alzó lo suficiente para permitir que el pene de Luffy pudiera ser dirigido hacia la entrada de su sexo, ya húmedo y expectante. Cuando sintió la punta bajar frotándose por el camino tanto con su clítoris, que la hizo soltar un suspiro profundo, como por entre sus labios, Nami sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Pero no era la única a quién le sucedía esto mismo porque Luffy sentía también escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, y solamente al haber entrado en contacto con el glande.

—Luffy, mírame— le ordenó Nami para que la atención de ambos estuviera en algo mucho más seguro y conocido. Luffy hizo lo que la akage le pidió y se encontró con su rostro sobre el suyo mirándole como si no hubiera nada más en el Mundo. Sin decir palabra volvió a colocarle el mugiwaraboushi logrando que ambos sonrieran—. Y, ahora, bésame.

Conocía el sabor de sus besos, la suavidad de aquellos labios y la cálida humedad de su lengua constrictora. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda disfrutando del suave encuentro con la melena de Nami que caía cual cascada sobre ellas.

Poco a poco fueron sintiéndose más excitados y sus sexos ardían hasta que sus labios se separaron al emitir un gemido, tanto de sorpresa como de gusto, cuando, y sin percatarse del todo de ello, sus sexos terminaron por acoplarse a su propio ritmo.

Apoyando las manos contra el sofá, Nami empezó a moverse lentamente saboreando la fricción del miembro de Luffy, bien dentro de su sexo, contra las lubricadas paredes de su vagina. Incluso usó sus músculos vaginales para dejar claro quién controlaba aquí la situación.

Luffy nunca había sentido algo semejante y se estaba dejando llevar por dichas sensaciones de manera que sus acciones solamente se las podía definir como innatas. ¿Cómo podría explicarse el que se pusiera a chuparle los pechos a Nami mientras tanto? ¿O qué bajase las manos por su espalda hasta llegar al prieto trasero de la akage, el cuál agarró con firmeza y empezó a acompañar el movimiento realizado por ella sumándole el suyo propio con su pelvis?

Con el paso del tiempo, la velocidad de las embestidas fue en aumento para gozo de ambos mugiwara. No solamente se habían abrazado, sin llegar a detenerse, para besarse de una manera devoradora, si no que luego Nami enarcó su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus manos en el sofá, profundizando, e intensificando, la penetración. Tanto placer estaba recibiendo, como ofreciendo, que tuvo que tumbarse sobre el sofá.

Luffy la abrió bien de piernas sin dejar de penetrarla, levantándole la izquierda, que dejó colgada sobre su hombro mientras su otra mano había vuelto a la acción sobre un anterior punto de interés por su parte.

El clítoris de Nami.

Esto estaba llevando a la akage a sentir como si en su interior se estuviera preparando una Knock Up Stream para explotar en unos minutos. Su cuerpo ardía y se encontraba cubierto por sudor pero aún quería más, y sabía que Luffy podía ofrecérselo.

Nami bajó su pierna y, pasándola por delante de Luffy, se revolvió para quedar de espaldas a él y poder colocarse a cuatro patas. Tan perfecta era su conexión, su acoplamiento sobre todo, que pudo realizar dicho cambio de postura sin que se le saliera el pene de su sexo.

El ritmo de las embestidas no disminuía si no, si era posible, todo lo contrario puesto que parecía ir en aumento. Notaba las manos de Luffy acariciar su espalda, pasarse por sus pechos y disfrutarlos pero, sobre todo, siempre sentía una mano sobre su sexo, acariciándole los labios y _torturando_ su clítoris de manera que le evitaba a ella el encargarse de dicho punto.

Era perfecto… si no fuera por un pequeño detalle. Cierto que disfrutaba de esta postura, la intensidad de la penetración la estaba haciendo gritar de placer y no solo gemir. Pero le faltaba poder ver el rostro de Luffy y poder besarle.

Ver su sonrisa.

No podía pronunciar palabra, y mucho menos su nombre, por lo que trataba de echar hacia atrás una mano para, por lo menos, poder acariciar su rostro. Gestos tan simples y sencillos de realizar, inocentes en si mismos, se veían ahogados por el placer de sus acciones. Ni siquiera podía mantener los ojos abiertos por las lágrimas que brotaban de ellos por el placer que inundaba todo su cuerpo. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo del rubor pero también sentía al resto de su cuerpo igual de excitado y ruborizado.

Incluso sentía la caricia sobre su mejilla y el aliento de Luffy chocando contra sus labios… _¡¿?_ ¿Cómo que sentía a Luffy ante ella? Pero si seguían en la misma postura, y la penetración no se detuvo ni por un solo instante. ¿Cómo era posible entonces lo que estaba sintiendo? _Tal vez hayas tenido una sobredosis de placer, y antes de tener otro orgasmo que, de seguro, acabará contigo, Nami._

Abriendo los ojos se encontró…

—¿Luffy?

El rostro sonriente, pero bañado de sudor y enrojecido por sus fogosas acciones, las cuales continuaban sin descanso, la recibió antes de atraparle los labios en un intenso, y necesitado por ambos, beso.

En esta ocasión la duración del beso fue menor, pero no por falta de deseo o necesidad, si no todo lo contrario, estaban tan excitados y hambrientos que se quedaban sin aliento mucho antes. Por lo menos esto le permitió comprobar lo que estaba sucediendo. Claro que eso solamente logró dejarla sin habla.

Cierto que Luffy seguía embistiendo con sus penetraciones por detrás pero, a pesar de ello, estiró su cuerpo lo suficiente para arrastrarse por debajo de Nami y, retorciéndose, quedar cara a cara con la akage.

_De camino al Cielo._

Era demasiado intenso este cúmulo de sensaciones y, por ello mismo, Nami alcanzó su clímax con el nombre de Luffy en sus labios y que sirvió como detonador del propio orgasmo por parte de Luffy que liberó toda su carga en una secuencia de varios _disparos_ que llenaron el sexo de Nami a rebosar.

Una agotada Nami se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Luffy, apoyando su cabeza y cerrando los ojos para recuperar su aliento y fuerzas pero, sobre todo, para sentir la conexión que se había intensificado a partir de este momento.

—Te quiero, Luffy— le susurró contra su pecho atreviéndose, incluso, a darle un beso sobre su piel cubierta por una capa de sudor.

Luffy sacó, con cuidado, no obstante tenía su cuerpo retorcido, su sexo del interior del cuerpo de Nami y recuperó su aspecto, más bien colocación, habitual.

—Shishishishi te quiero, Nami.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero siguió descansando sobre su pecho.

—Te amo, Luffy. Te amo muchísimo.

—Yo también te amo, Nami— su curiosidad dio de si—. ¿Cuánto es muchísimo?

Nami abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en el rostro de un expectante, y curioso, Luffy.

—Digamos que, por ahora, 400 millones— le respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa—. Pero, para mí, no tienes precio, Luffy.

—Shishishishishi.

Nami volvió a cerrar los ojos y descansar sobre el cuerpo de la persona que amaba y que la envolvía en un abrazo protector. Oculta bajo el mugiwaraboushi.

—Me parece que nos quedaremos hasta pasada la tarde de mañana, Luffy.

—¿Y eso? Creía que ya se había grabado la siguiente ruta— si, cuándo le interesa, Luffy recuerda como funciona el log pose.

—Si, pero no creo que mis piernas funcionen tan pronto— Nami delineaba símbolos de berries sobre el pecho de Luffy—. ¿Tan malo sería esperar hasta entonces aquí, los dos solos, en una habitación con una cama y… servicio de habitaciones?

El rostro de Luffy se iluminó al instante.

—¿Y puedo pedir lo que quiera?

—Con tu dinero— le cortó Nami de manera inmisericorde lo que le hizo ganarse a Luffy un puchero de decepción—. Pero, tal vez, pueda sentirme generosa si, por entonces, me siento _muy bien_ como me siento ahora mismo— dijo Nami mientras besaba el pecho de Luffy.

—¡Sugoi!

—Si, pero será mejor avisar a los demás…— Nami sintió como la ilusión de Luffy resultaba, por alguna manera, afrodisíaca porque volvía sentir como regresaba aquella firme erección— bueno, eso puede esperar hasta mañana, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Luffy solamente desapareció de su rostro en el momento en que Nami acercó sus labios hasta que los cubrió al besarle.

Con necesidad…

Con pasión…

Con amor…

— — — — —

Era temprano pero algunas personas ya se encontraban despiertas, a pesar por la agotadora manera en que pasaron su tiempo antes de dormir. Y lo primero que hizo una de ellas fue el buscar tiempo para pasarlo con la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

Su tomodachi. Su nakama. Su senchou. Su amor.

El den den mushi dio señal por tres veces antes de ser descolgado.

—Moshi, moshi. O hayou gozaimasu, Nami— saludó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Una voz que resultaba imposible de no recordarla por mucho tiempo que pudiera pasar sin escucharla. En este caso solamente habían sido unas horas y, como su mente estaba en plena forma, la había reconocido al instante de escucharla.

—O hayou gozaimasu, Robin— le saludó Nami—. ¿Cómo sabías que…? Olvídalo, quería avisarte cuanto antes de que no nos iremos hasta la tarde.

—¿Por algo en especial, Nami?— le preguntó con sincera calma.

—Bueno, la ruta ya está cargada pero creo que es mejor que descansemos luego del tiempo de ocio de anoche. De seguro que esos baka no pueden mover ni un dedo— le respondió tratando de no mostrar ningún punto débil en sus palabras.

Hubo cierto silencio, si no fuera por un sonido de fondo en la línea, que se rompió cuando Robin habló, justo interrumpiendo a Nami.

—A veces con un dedo es suficiente— dijo Robin sonando de manera enigmática.

—… o dos…— no pudo evitar murmurar, más para si misma, Nami.

—O tres— uno casi podía ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de la morena.

La akage, mientras tanto, sintió ruborizarse porque sabía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo, y de manera que no pudo concentrarse en lo que Robin estaba tratando de insinuar, de una manera nada ambigua.

—Supongo que has tenido _suerte_ anoche, Nami— la voz de Robin no dejaba claro si algo podía saber pero tampoco mostraba ningún tipo de ignorancia.

—¿Suerte? Eh, no sé por qué lo dices, Robin— Nami se preguntaba por qué no había colgado luego de darle su mensaje.

—¿Es qué no estabas anoche tras _el_ _primer premio_?

Casi se podía escuchar… No, tacha lo de _casi_. Podía escucharse el ronroneo de las maquinaciones por parte de Robin en su voz. Y Nami estaba segura, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo podía saberlo, de que su nakama sabía lo que había sucedido anoche entre Luffy y ella.

—¿Si?

Lo de hacerse la ingenua no iba con ella, principalmente porque no engañaba nunca a nadie. Mucho menos podría hacerlo con alguien tan perspicaz como Robin.

—Y te lo has llevado a tu cuarto— no era una suposición si no una realidad expuesta por Robin.

—¿Me lo llevé?

Nami trataba de hacer tiempo para encontrar una salida que era consciente no existía o, de hacerlo, se le escapaba por ansiedad.

—Si, Nami. Te lo llevaste— oh, si. Ahí estaba esa sonrisa suya. A Nami no le extrañaba, ahora al ser el objetivo de dicha sonrisa, que pusiera a Zoro de los nervios—. Estoy segura que 400 millones dan mucho juego— la akage tragó en seco mientras miraba por la habitación en busca de… algo—. Tanto por la noche como de mañana.

Esto ya era demasiado. Era imposible que pudiera saber tanto, y con tanto detalle, aunque le daba gracias por no ir _en todo detalle_ sobre lo sucesos ocurridos en el cuarto dónde Nami estaba registrada.

—Muy bien, dime dónde estás ahora mismo, Robin.

El tono autoritario con el que Nami solía dirigirse a sus nakama para darles órdenes no lo usaba con Robin. En realidad con ella solamente le llegó a gritar en unos pocos momentos puntuales, y totalmente justificados.

—¿Qué dónde estoy, Nami?— casi parecía poder verse a Robin echando un vistazo a su alrededor para situarse—. Pues estoy boca arriba, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y presionando las palmas de mis manos contra ella para poder transferir parte de la fuerza que cruza mi cuerpo.

La cara de Nami, reflejada en el den den mushi, era todo un poema.

—¿Nani?

—Mi cuerpo, que se encuentra en el aire, está arqueado como resultado de las intensas sensaciones que estoy siendo objeto por parte de kenshi-san.

Se pudo escuchar a Nami tragar en seco mientras dudaba si preguntar o no hacerlo.

—¿Zoro?— preguntó.

—Así es, Nami. Mi cuerpo se encuentra atrapado entre la pared y kenshi-san que me mantiene en el aire con sus manos en mi cintura o bajo mis nalgas pero, sobre todo, porque se encuentra dentro de mí con su…

Nami cortó la comunicación.

—¿Ha colgado?— le preguntó Zoro mientras se movía con cuidado profundizando su penetración y haciendo que el cuerpo de Robin se estremeciera.

—Así es. Supongo que no necesitaba más datos para saber lo que estaba sucediendo aquí entre nosotros— respondió Robin con tono placentero mientras sus _brazos fleur_ dejaban el den den mushi sobre la mesilla.

Su brazo izquierdo sujetaba a Robin por la espalda, justo en el final de su nombre, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba, con cierta presión por su parte, el vientre de la morena mientras ascendía por su cuerpo.

—Seguramente lo que ha empezado en su propio cuarto para poder devolverte el favor de tus explicaciones— la media sonrisa de Zoro resultaba peligrosa.

—Lo intentará pero no estoy tan segura de que…

El den den mushi nuevamente volvió a interrumpirla.

—Moshi, moshi. O hayou gozaimasu, Nami— repitió su saludo Robin.

Pero no recibió ninguna contestación o, por lo menos, una en forma de palabras. Porque, al otro lado de la línea, solamente podía escuchar el esfuerzo que hacía Nami para controlar su voz, su acelerada respiración para no ponerse a gemir allí mismo. En verdad no debió pedirle a Luffy que volviera a practicarle sexo oral así de pronto pero había pensado que le habría dado tiempo primero para llamar a Robin antes de verse abocada a las profundidades de las eróticas sensaciones que le proporcionaba Luffy disfrutando de su húmedo sexo y su clítoris. Vamos, que tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo para haber olvidado lo bien que se le daba a su nakama el sexo oral, ¿verdad?

—¡… shimata…!

Y volvió a cortarse la comunicación.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Bueno, espero que haya muchos que disfrutasen de la lectura de este fic o que lo _disfrutasen_ si así gustasen ;P

¿Demasiado extenso? Pues dejen un **REVIEW** por ello.  
¿Demasiado corto? Pues dejen un **REVIEW** por ello.  
¿Les ha gustado? Pues dejen un **REVIEW** por ello… bueno, creo que es sencillo de seguir el patrón, ¿verdad?

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Y, si. Está más que claro que todo el origen del fic se encuentra en la portada del **One Piece 601:** _"ROMANCE DAWN for the New World"_ -_Amanecer de la Aventura hacia el Nuevo Mundo_-pero llevado a un tema en concreto. ¿Quién habría dicho que una partida podría acabar desembocando en lo que sucedió al final?

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
